So you met a youtuber!
by Libraaa
Summary: [Imported from my previous account] This is just a pointless guide for befriending a youtuber. In case anyone ever needs this. Rated T for swearing!


**So you met a youtuber!**

** A guide on how to survive when living with a youtuber.**

** Also a guide on how to become their girlfriend.**

** Chapter one:Meeting.**

** Welcome to "So you met a youtuber!" This is a step-by-step guide on what to do and what not to do! Step one: Meeting the youtuber! Remember. Keep your confidence,stand your ground. Don't be too harsh on him/her (Most likely him since you are probably going to use a male youtuber) or you might anger them/scare them!**

** The first impression is always important; you don't want the cute/cool youtuber you like to run away,move away, and NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU. AGAIN. For example, I'm going to use my OCs Tom and Jett. Before you read, Tom is a girl. Just like that weird chick from my other story. **

"Tom for the love of- Go get the door!" Jett yelled. This is basically my life. Let me introduce myself,since you know nothing about me except my name. (Be careful not to break the fourth wall.) I'm Tom, the kid with the weird name. It's just Tom, no surname. Just Tom. So remember that. I have dull grey eyes with a hint of green. My hair is somewhere inbetween brown and black. I'm somewhat tall. Not the Slenderman type of tall, but not the shortie shorty pants either. "Tom!" Jett screeched. Jett was my best friend. She had jet black eyes and dark hair. I dragged myself to the door lazily and unlocked it. "Pizza delivery!" The girl said, left the box in front of me and ran as fast as she could. I sighed and picked it up. "Jett,catch!" I shrieked jokingly at my unsuspecting friend. She jolted up and took the pizza. "I HAVEN'T EATEN IN AGES!" She yelled and ran to the kitchen. As you might know. We aren't exactly the richest people in this town. And Jett doesn't want me to go killing people for money just yet. And there was another knock. ANOTHER! "Open the door!" She yelled. I crawled to the door,exhausted. I was on the computer- my computer I had when I was thirteen -all night long. I opened the door. And once again, it wasn't who Jett hoped. But it was Bob. My worst enemy from school, from kindergarten, from even when I was a baby."Hey-" He said, but before he could say the nickname I kicked him in the crotch. The mention of the nickname triggers my memories, and bad stuff happens. He easily got up."Oooh, look. Computer. I'll take that." He smiled. And before I could stop him, or before he could run away with my computer,the door opened. "Hey,I'm home!" Someone yelled. Bob tried running past him,but the person stopped him. The computer fell from his hands, and I barely caught it. Bob managed to break out. I picked up a brick and hit him in the back. "THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKIN' GET!" I yelled at him and walked back inside. "Smooth." Jett complimented. "Now, meet our new roommate." I turned around to see a brown haired boy. He was a bit taller than me and Jett. His eyes were brown with a tad bit of headphones that he always wore were,of course, on his head. His outfit consisted of black sneakers with purple shoelaces, grey trousers and a white shirt. You would have to be either blind or a 3-year-old not to know who is he. I choked on my own spit wile Jett rolled on the floor, squealing. Yeah, some people expected Jett to be the more badass one. Let's just say... Erm... "Hello.I'm Ty." He said calmly. "Tom. Nice to meet you." I coughed and gasped for air. "Sounds badass, since you're a girl. All the ones I met so far have names like Emerald or Aiko or something. Hey, does your name have a meaning?" "Well, it twin. I think." Jett was fangirling and screaming in the meanwhile. "Calm down Jett!" I yelled. "You always fangirl!" Ty unpacked his stuff and sat down on the couch soon after. "What,no TV?" He asked. I sighed. "Not everyone has money." Deadlox looked around. "Gee,you don't have much. Do you wanna go buy one later?" Buy a TV? Was he gonna give us money... To buy... A... TV? Now, right in this moments, girls like Tom who still didn't get fangirly will at least smile. You aren't a fictional character that doesn't show emotions. Okay, maybe you are but let's get back to our point. Everyone shows emotions at least once in their life. If you get fangirly, don't worry, it's a natural reaction. But remember- Don't do anything that the youtuber doesn't like. In example. Don't tell Sky that you like squids, don't tell Jerome that swords are better or that you like eating vile creatures. AND DON'T EVER SCREAM AND SQUEAL. Jett did that. And that just made Deadlox think: "Is... Is she... Squealing?" "And... You're making me live with her..." "Don't... Do dis... Dood..." SO DON'T. EVER. Unless you're joking. Let's move on to deadlox, Tom and Jett in the store looking for a TV. "I like this one!" "This one's better." Ty and Tom derped around behind Jett. Then they saw a restaurant. The text on it was: "Today's special: Fish" "BUT FIAAASH!" Ty joked while Tom laughed. "FIASH!" "FYASH!" "FLUSH!" Suddenly, Jett snapped. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" There was a silence inbetween the three. That cause the whole store to shut up. Finally, one girl yelled. "She was yelling at Deadlox! SHE MUST DIE!" That caused a fangirl stampede. They ran after Jett while Tom and Ty continued with their Fiash jokes. Also, another pro tip. NEVER yell at the youtuber in front of girls. Because at least one of them will try to kill you. Coming up next: Fitting in.


End file.
